


What's Your Favorite Color?

by afterglowlita



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Matt is not Kylo Ren in this, and Clan Techie is not Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowlita/pseuds/afterglowlita
Summary: Techie wants to know what Matt's favorite color is.Matt has three, for very good reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Techienician fic. I posted it on my Tumblr but I'm happy enough with it that I thought I'd post it here, too. (You can find my tumblr [here, ayyy](http://glowlita.tumblr.com)) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)

“Matt,” Techie says, his voice whisper-soft as he and Matt work side-by-side in a recently renovated control room that had once fallen victim to Kylo Ren’s short temper and lack of self-control. This isn’t the first time Matt has had to gut and rewire an entire control panel, but it’s certainly the first time he’s had to gut wires from deep within the console that had been severed by Ren’s lightsaber; it’s as if Ren had employed a stabbing motion rather than his typical slashing motions that merely leave shallow scars on the equipment. 

This is also the first time he’s worked alongside the general’s brother, which would be fine were it not for the massive crush Matt has been harboring since he first encountered Techie. 

“Hmm?” Matt hums, eyes remaining focused on the wires of the panel he’s attempting to fix. His glasses are perched on top of his head, nearly disappearing into the wild depths of his blond locks.

Techie asks, “What’s your favorite color?” 

The question throws him. Matt glances over his shoulder and catches Techie’s bright blue gaze. A soft, shy smile tugs at the corners of Techie’s mouth, and Matt forces himself to look away and focus on his work instead. 

“I don’t know,” Matt answers with a shrug. “I’ve never given it much thought.” 

This, however, is a massive kriffing lie. When he was a kid, Matt’s favorite color was green. Specifically, a dark forest green that reminded him of the foliage of the planet he grew up on. And while he still favors forest green, Matt has grown fond of a few other colors during his time on the _Finalizer_. 

“I really like yellow,” Matt says, thinking of the few times he’s seen Techie outside of their work hours, always wearing the same fading yellow t-shirt that’s far too big on his lithe frame. Upon their first encounter, Techie fiddled with the fraying hem of that t-shirt, gaze averted to the floor as he spoke with Matt so softly that Matt had to lean in close to hear him. 

Techie hums in agreement. “Yellow’s a nice color.” 

“Come to think of it, I’m a big fan of orange, too,” Matt muses, glancing back over his shoulder and smiling at the way Techie’s hair falls over his face. General Hux has tried to convince his brother to cut it shorter or slick it back into a uniform ponytail, at least, but Techie always ended up shaking his hair out and wearing the hair tie around his wrist instead. Eventually, the general gave up. Now, during his rounds he gives Techie’s hair a good-natured tousle with a gloved hand before moving on. It’s the only time Matt has even seen Hux be warm towards anyone, and Techie’s smile over the show of affection is enough to make Matt’s heart burst at the seams. 

“Orange is nice, too,” Techie agrees, nodding down at his clipboard. 

Matt is rummaging through his toolbox for a fresh roll of electrical tape when he says, “I have to say, though, that I think blue is definitely my favorite color.” 

“Oh? Why blue?” Techie asks. 

_Why blue?_

Matt thinks about the first time he met Techie. He’d been so shy, so quiet, so afraid to look up at Matt when he’d greeted Techie with an extended hand. Matt had heard the stories, of course. He knew all about Ma-Ma, and the Judges, and Techie’s unfortunate circumstances until the general had recovered him from Cursed Earth and brought him aboard the _Finalizer_. But Matt wanted to treat Techie just like any other colleague, so he’d introduced himself and was both horrified and intrigued when Techie finally looked up at him with those unnaturally large, blue irises and an appreciative smile that made Matt’s heart thud loudly in his chest. 

Now, Techie tucks his hair back behind his ears, giving Matt a better view of his pale, lightly freckled face. His eyes shine brightly, even under the harsh, fluorescent lighting. 

“I just really like blue. It’s a nice color,” Matt answers. Then, he meets Techie’s gaze and says seriously, “It makes me really, really happy.” 

The blush that spreads across Techie’s face and down his neck tells Matt that he must understand the implications of his words. Techie looks away bashfully, fidgeting with the clipboard in his hands and shuffling through the papers as he tries to hide his reddening face. Matt can’t help but smile. 

“So what’s your favorite color, Techie?” he asks, picking up a screwdriver so he can fit a vent over where the wires are housed. 

Behind him, Techie clears his throat and says. “You know, I think I have two favorite colors.” 

“Yeah?” Matt murmurs. “What are they?” 

“Well, I’m really starting to like the color orange, but super bright and neon. Like, safety harness orange, y’know?” Techie answers softly. Matt quirks an eyebrow and looks back at Techie, who smiles and says, “I’m also really starting to like a particular shade of blond…”


End file.
